Content
by dawnnoondusk
Summary: A look at life for Sokka and Toph after the war. Hints of Kataang.


This is from my A-Z series but I thought I would change it a bit and add more details about how Katara and Aang were doing too. Hope it's alright. Read and Review thanks!

* * *

'**Daddy!**'

Sokka had just opened the door when a flash of blue darted towards him and attached itself to his right leg. 'Hey, sweetheart.' he laughed as he scooped the bouncy 3 year old into his arms. She laughed merrily and flung her arms around her father's neck. 'I missed you, Daddy.' He kissed her on the forehead. 'I missed you too.' And it was the truth. His little Kala always made the days seem brighter. Except for her raven black hair to Katara's dark brown, Kala was the spitting image of his baby sister, right down to the hair loopies. Her mother had even agreed to clothe Kala in the traditional water tribe clothes.

'Hi, Dad.' said a soft voice and Sokka looked down to see his son. 'Hey there, tough guy.' replied Sokka as he shifted Kala to one arm and mussed up his son's hair. Toru blinked up at his with serious emerald eyes. He had gotten those, and the crazy black hair, from his mother. Thankfully, he had gotten Sokka's height and his mother's strong build instead of the other way around.

'So,' Sokka asked as he led his children across the courtyard. 'What did you guys do today?' Kala wriggled around happily in his arms as she recounted the day's events, interrupted occasionally by Toru as he added in details she had forgotten. 'Oh, I just remembered!' cried Kala, her sapphire eyes widening. 'Toru kept bending pebbles into the pond! He was trying to hit the little fishies!'

Sokka fixed his son with a half proud, half exasperated stare. 'How many times have I told you not to do that?' 'But it's fun.' Toru said defiantly. At least he had the grace to look a little embarrassed, his tanned cheeks flushing a faint pink. Sokka sighed. He was proud of his son for being able to bend so well at the age of 6 but Sokka wished he hadn't got her stubbornness as well. He ruffled his son's hair affectionately. 'You're so rebellious, just like your mother.'

'Somebody talking about me?' asked a familiar voice and Sokka spun around to see his wife with one hand on her hip and a questioning look on her face. _Oops... _'Hey honey.' he said as he put Kala down next to Toru. 'Go play, kids.' he whispered and Kala flashed him a smile before dashing off to play with her beloved fish, Toru trailing behind her. Sokka gave a smile as he watched his daughter dip her hand into the cool pond while his son watched over her.

'Hey, I was talking to you.' said Toph. 'Sorry.' he apologized and gave her light kiss on the lips. She smiled and said, 'So, what were you guys talking about?'

'Oh nothing, I was just scolding Toru for bending pebbles into the pond. Apparently he was aiming for Kala's beloved fish.'

Toph shook her head and sighed. 'I thought you already told him to stop doing that.'

'Yes, I did, but he said it was fun.'

'Ah well, he always _was_ a stubborn one... just like you.'

'**Hey**! I am not stubborn!'

'And you think **I** am?'

'Oh. You heard that, huh?'

'Duh. I may be blind but I'm not deaf.'

'Heh... er.' said Sokka as he rubbed his head, embarrassed. 'Sorry.'

'No worries. I guess he got it from the both of us.'

'Yea, I suppose so.'

'So how was work today?' asked Toph, changing the subject with ease. Though Toph's family was rich and her parents were only too happy to provide for their grandchildren, Sokka wouldn't let them, couldn't let them. He wanted to support his own family. And so he got himself a job working for a man who ran a chain of seafood restaurants throughout the Earth kingdom. Due to his knowledge of fish, Sokka had gotten promoted quickly and was soon in charge of half a dozen of the restaurents.

'Not much. The cabbage man said that there was some kind of drought somewhere and vegetables were in a short supply, so he raised the price. The boss couldn't exactly stop selling or raise the price of vegetable dishes so he sent me to negotiate.'

'What happened then?'

'Well, I didn't manage to make to get the vegetables at the old price but he did give us a big discount on the fact that the two of us go way back and all.'

'Job well done then.'

'Yea, the boss was happy. Said he would give me a bonus for that. What about you? Anything new?'

'Oh, not really, just the usual. Kala fell into the pond twice today.'

'Twice? That's an improvement.'

'I know. Oh, and we got a letter today.' She reached into her pocket and withdrew a slender scroll. Sokka took it and unrolled it. The familiar script of his brother-in-law met his eye and he grinned as he read through.

'Well, what does it say?'

'It's from Aang. He's just reminding us to come down to the South Pole to attend his daughters' birthday next month.' Katara and Aang had married one year before he himself had finally got the guts to propose to Toph. The Avatar and his sister now resided in the South Pole so that Katara could stay with Gran Gran and help rebuild their village. He had stayed in the Earth Kingdom because he knew Toph did not like the ice though he still thought of the familiar bite of icy wind when the sun shone heavily on his back,

'How could we forget?' Toph laughed softly as she thought of the enthusiastic Avatar. 'We've only been invited to every one of their birthdays so far.'

'Hmm.' Sokka nodded his agreement. 'This is their, what, 7th birthday now?'

'Yes. And they grow so fast. It seems like just yesterday we were still scruffy teenagers running around, saving the world.'

'Yea. They're so beautiful those two. They have mum's smile.' said Sokka as he thought of his nieces. 'Oh. They even wrote something to me.' he gazed fondly at their messy words. 'We miss you Uncle Sokka! Come visit soon!' he read aloud.

'Humph. What about me?' pouted Toph.

'Of course they didn't forget you. Here.' he handed her a little bracelet enclosed in the scroll. It was a simple thing made of string and wooden beads but it was made with love and that was all that mattered. The earthbender turned it over and over in her hands, memorising every inch. 'Please give the bracelet to Aunt Toph and tell her we miss her and Taru and Kala too!' he continued.

Toph smiled as she slipped the bracelet on. 'Oh, those two... they are so sweet, just like their father.'

'Yea.' Sokka chuckled lightly. 'Oh yes, Katara says hi too and she wants me to tell you to take it easy. Quote, 'Take care of yourself and your child and don't go running around the school!' unquote.' She was referring to the Earthbending School that Toph occasionally taught at after she got tired of being a stay-at-home mum.

'Spirits, she is still such a mom! But she's right. My back has been killing me! I can't wait till the baby is born.' she said as she placed a hand on her swollen belly.

'Just a few more weeks, honey. And if it helps, I'll massage you later.' he offered as he rolled up the scroll and shoved it in his bag.

'It's a deal. Oh, I feel so huge!' she said, rubbing her belly, an unhappy look on her face. Sokka looked at his wife. Her belly was large, it was true, but she still looked ravishing, with her hair cascading down her back like a waterfall at midnight, her full lips an attractive cherry red and her almond eyes a stunning shade of green.

'You look beautiful. As beautiful as you were the day I met you.' Toph smiled, face glowing radiantly. 'Thanks.' she said and planted a kiss on Sokka's lips. Her smile suddenly vanished and she clutched her belly. 'What's wrong?' Sokka asked quickly. The smile returned to her face as though it had never left. 'The baby, it's kicking again!' 'Really?' Sokka placed his hand on her belly and felt the little movements of the child within as it thrashed about in its warm sanctuary. 'Hey, Kala! Toru! The baby's kicking again!'

With a squeal, the little blue lightning dashed to their side, closely followed by her equally excited brother. Kala pressed her head eagerly against her mother's belly and started to giggle. 'I can feel it!' she crowed happily. Toru was a bit more cautious, placing a hand gingerly on Toph's belly. But soon he too was reduced to a pile of giggles as he felt his future sibling pushing against his hand.

'Make the baby do it again!' he begged after the kicking had stopped, his jade orbs sparkling. 'I can't do that.' said Toph as she exchanged a smile with her husband. 'You'll have to ask the baby yourself.' Sokka chuckled lightly as his son pushed his head against Toph's bump and said, 'Come on baby, do it again!' Maybe she heard her big brother's call, because the baby started to kick around with renewed energy.

Sokka looked at his family. He had a gorgeous, loving wife, two wonderful children with a third one on the way. He was an uncle to adorable twin girls, had an amazing, sometimes crazy, sister, a loyal brother-in-law and a fire lord as his daughter's godfather. He had a nice house, he had a good job. He was content.

And when Toru tugged his hand to make him feel his third child's relentless kicking, he thought,

_I must be the luckiest man in the world._

* * *

**EDIT: **I had intended for this to be a oneshot but then **arizony** wrote in his review that it would make a good longer fic. So here's what I want to know. Do you guys agree? Would you like to read more about the life of the grown-up Gaang? I have a vague plot outlined but I want to know if you guys are interested before fleshing it out more.

So if you guys are interested, please let me know by reviewing! Every review matters! The more there are, then the more likely I will write the story sooner.

**Love, dawnoondusk**


End file.
